


Boys/Boys/Girls

by YaNa_2017



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, bisexual people matters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaNa_2017/pseuds/YaNa_2017
Summary: Warlock no sabe cómo salir del closet, pero para su suerte, su Nanny regresa.





	Boys/Boys/Girls

Warlock miró a través de la ventana de la heladería y pensó en lo mucho que deseaba no haber nacido nunca.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la razón de porqué miraba con tanta melancolía a las familias que cariñosamente mostraban afecto a sus hijos en público, que iban y venían de ambas direcciones en la calle, y luego desaparecían dejandole con la duda de lo que era un sentimiento tan lejano y ajeno a él.

Se visualizó a sí mismo temprano en la mañana, cuando su padre le había despertado a base de gritos y, los monos de su padre _—término que utilizaba para referirse a sus guardaespaldas que tenía por ninguna razón más que sentirse interesante—_ sacaban cosas de su habitación que era más que importantes y privadas.

Él, por supuesto, quiso detener todo el escándalo sin sentido que su padre había provocado, pero le fue imposible cuando recibió una bofetada de su supuesto progenitor, que, con una simple frase le hizo temer a Warlock Dowling por primera vez en toda su vida.

_"Lo sé."_

Y fue todo.

No tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería, porque sabía perfectamente que su padre conocía todo acerca de él, a excepción de una cosa, de la que sabía, podría arruinar completamente la de por sí distante relación que tenía con sus padres.

Su madre, ante toda la situación no hizo absolutamente nada. Cómo siempre, sólo miró, y cuando todo el conflicto termino, no hizo nada para consolar a su hijo hasta horas más tarde. Y no fue exactamente para decirle que estaba allí para él y que lo apoyaba, en realidad fue para decirle que tenía que salir de la casa por lo menos unos días hasta que su padre pudiese procesar la noticia que, aunque no lo admitiera, era bastante obvia pero no quería aceptar. Por suerte no iban a mandarlo a ningún campamento raro que prometiera curarlo, o, como siempre en las películas, a un reformatorio que lo haría uno más de los protectores de su padre. Iba a ir con su Nanny.

Su madre tanto como su niñera de cuando a penas había dado sus primeros pasos se habían convertido en buenas amigas siendo que eran las únicas mujeres en la casa para esos tiempos. El chico no quería hacer un testamento de lo que la mujer era para él, y lo único que podía decir para resumirlo era que ella era incluso más importante para él que su propia madre. Porque la extraña mujer que cuidaba de él, lo arropaba y contaba y cantaba canciones para él lo comprendía, y había estado para él a diferencia de sus progenitores que le habían dejado al cuidado de la pelirroja, que cierto día decidió irse y nunca volver justo como lo hizo su jardinero, él mismo día, por la misma puerta.

Le gustaba pensar que se habían ido juntos, y su existencia era la razón por la que se conocieron y eran felices hasta, suponía, la actualidad.

Esa tarde, por fin luego de tanto tiempo pudo volver a verla una vez había bajado las escaleras. La encontró esperándole junto a su madre para llevárselo, radiante y sin una sola arruga en su rostro. Casi parecía que sólo se había ido unos cuantos días, y no tantos años en dónde en realidad la había necesitado.

No reacciono como cualquier persona haría gritando y saltando a sus brazos. No. Cruzó la puerta y se dirigió a la salida sin ofrecerle ni una mirada a su propia madre, y ni siquiera se había arrepentido hasta que de nuevo, en la heladería, dónde lo había llevado su Nanny para hablar, recordó lo sucedido por décima vez en la tarde.

—No pareces estar disfrutando tu helado, mi niño—Dijo la mujer decidiendo ser la primera en hablar.

—No tengo hambre—Contestó el niño, siguiendo contemplando la ventana.

Pudo haberle respondido groseramente como hacía con, prácticamente, todo el mundo. Pero ésta era la mujer que le había enseñado a hacerlo, y tenía que tenerle respeto.

—¿Y eso por qué?—Preguntó de nuevo su Nanny, apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas en la mesa.

Warlock alzó los hombros y siguió mirando a la ventana.

—¿Sabías que me casé con el Hermano Francis?—Soltó ante el silencio del chico, captando inmediatamente su atención.

—¿Qué?— Cuestionó sorprendido, pues él tenía entendido que a su Nanny le daba asco el matrimonio.

—Sí, sí. Hace un par de años. Él tiene una librería y yo trabajo para cierta empresa. ¿Recuerdas lo santo que era?

El chico asintió, mostrando una débil sonrisa por la nostalgia del recuerdo de la segunda persona más importante en su vida.

—ya no lo es en absoluto—agregó, miró a los lados como buscando no ser espiada y se inclinó hacia el niño. —, hace unos años dijo la palabra con _"M". _

—¡Oh!—Exclamó Warlock por la sorpresa, pues no se imaginaba al hombre decir una maldición en toda su existencia.

La mujer sonrió pero, sus ojos, ocultos por sus oscuros lentes mostraban que tenía la mirada preocupada, y el chico no lo notó hasta que su sonrisa mostró lo mismo.

Su niñera acercó lentamente su mano a su mentón y acarició con su pulgar la esquina de su labio, dónde había una pequeña pero visible herida provocada por el acontecimiento de hacía unas horas.

—¿Te duele?—Preguntó, y el niño, educadamente retiró su mano del lugar y negó con la cabeza.

—tu madre me contó lo que pasó—Confesó, volviendo a tener la misma impredecible expresión de siempre. Sus lentes no dejaban leerla.

Igual, no hubo respuesta.

—ella me preguntó en qué había fallado para que tú...—Exhaló pesadamente por lo estresante de la situación, y prefirió no mencionarlo. —, dijo que tenía la sospecha. No lo ve mal, pero no sabe que hacer al respecto.

—Ella nunca sabe que hacer—Contestó Warlock, claramente molesto. —, no es cómo mi papá, pero nunca está ahí, y eso le quitó todo el derecho de entrometerse en mi vida.

—Estas en lo correcto, querido—Respondió tranquilamente.—, le dije que me ofrecería a tenerte conmigo unos días para que se dieran tiempo de pensarlo, pero ahora me preguntó seriamente si debería simplemente secuestrarte.

El chico rió sabiendo que se trataba de un chiste, y asintió. —¡Por favor!

Ambos rieron por unos segundos, y luego de terminar no dijeron ni una palabra más hasta unos minutos después, que se basaron el Warlock comiendo su ahora derretido helado.

—¿Entonces?—Preguntó su Nanny.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Te gustaría hablarlo conmigo, cariño?

El chico dejo caer la cuchara sobre su plato y torció los labios indeciso. Era cierto que confiaba más en la niñera de su infancia que en su propia madre, pero, aun teniendo esa confianza en ella, sintió que no la tenía tanto consigo mismo. No sabía como poner lo que sabía en palabras.

—¿No vas a creer que soy un anormal?—Murmulló las palabras dichas anteriormente por su padre, y la mujer negó de inmediato.

—No—Contestó, internamente pensando en como iba a disfrutar de cobrar cuentas con el padre del niño una vez lo tuviera a su disposición allá abajo.

Warlock asintió dejando conocer que lo comprendía, y se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.

Una cosa era repetírselo así mismo en el espejo sabiendo que era él mismo con quién hablaba y lo comprendía. Ensayó muchas veces como decirlo sin titubar a sus padres, pero con el reciente evento, sabía que todo su valor y dedicación no valió la pena.

Tragó saliva y de repente empezó a sentirse angustiado. Angustiado de lo que podría pensar la mujer, o lo peligroso que sería que alguien ajeno a la conversación los escuchara.

Pero luego pensó que era Nanny Ashtoreth con quién hablaba, y ya no se sintió tan cautivo de su propio miedo.

—Es terrible saber que a la gente le importa demasiado esto—Empezó, mirando a la mesa—, y no hay necesidad de gritarlo al mundo, pero siento que tengo que decírselo a alguien, me haría sentir... bien. Que sepan quién soy.

La niñera asintió y por fin, el chico decidió compartir miradas.

—Me gustan las chicas—Dijo haciendo una leve pausa y prosiguió en un tono más bajo. —, pero creo que me gustan más los chicos.

La mujer ladeó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro e inclinó la cabeza un poco para indicarle que podía continuar.

—Soy bisexual—Añadió, sintiendo como todo el rostro le ardía por la confesión. —Digo, creo que lo soy... Yo.. debo estar confundido o algo, porqué...

Todo el valor y orgullo que había sentido había empezado a desvanecer una vez las palabras habían salido de su boca, no pensó en lo confundido que podría estar hasta ese momento que lo dijo frente a una persona y no un reflejo. Recordó lo mucho que le recordaban las personas sobre que era un caprichoso y tal vez, la situación se trataba de eso. Un capricho del que no era consiente y estaba confundiendo.

Su Nanny notó su arrepentimiento y cuando lo escuchó balbucear intervino alzando la palma de la mano para que se detuviera.

—Mi niño—Lo llamó captando su atención inmediatamente. —, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Y el chico sintió un estrujamiento en el pecho, al percatarse que las palabras que le había dicho su niñera eran dichas por primera vez a su persona no por sus padres, si no por ella.

—no hay nada malo con ello—adjuntó a sus palabras, para éste momento, Warlock ya había derramado una lágrima que limpió disimuladamente. —, a demás...

La mujer se levantó de su lugar, y estaba decidida a abandonar el sitio. Ofreció su mano al chico para llevarlo con ella, aun sin terminar su frase.

—eres Warlock Dowling, nadie merece no tenerte.

Y la niñera lo sacó de ahí juntando su cuerpo con el suyo en un abrazo, cómo si fuese su única y verdadera madre. Lo llevó por las calles de Londres y más de uno que lo viera pensaría que realmente era su hijo, y ella, cómo toda madre le estaba dando afecto.

—¿Dónde estamos exactamente?—Preguntó el chico que se aferraba de su niñera, y que se dejó guiar por ésta hasta un lugar que no reconocía.

—Supuse que querías ver al Hermano Francis—Contestó, mirando al lugar.

—¡No digas...!—Exclamó entusiasmado.

La mujer señaló la puerta y éste, sin siquiera tocar la abrió repentinamente asustando al hombre que estaba dentro gozando de una taza de te que tuvo final en el suelo.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, Azirafel vio a su jóven amo Warlock más crecido que la ultima vez que lo había visto, y Warlock vio a su viejo jardinero ya no tan viejo, y con aparentemente, no mucho tiempo de haberse quitado los brackets.

No era del tipo que solía dar abrazos, pero en éste caso, sí lo hizo y casi se iba al suelo junto al Hermano Francis.

Nadie dijo nada, su reunión no lo requería. El chico de la niñera y el jardinero lucía extremadamente feliz y con los años que habían pasado observándolo en secreto podían darse cuenta como en ese preciso momento era mismo niño feliz que antes solía ser, cuando todavía estaban con él.

No hubo palabras por parte de nadie más que miradas que compartían felicidad, todo lucía justo como era antes hasta qué, entre los estantes apareció otro niño de aparentemente la misma edad de Warlock.

—¡Oh, Adam!— Llamó Azirafel luego de percatarse a dónde miraba su joven amo.

—Oh, Adam. No esperaba verte por aquí...—Dijo Nanny, en un tono tan falso y sospechoso que gano la mirada de todos.

—Éste es Adam—Presentó Azirafel, y el chico de claros ojos y rizos sonrió incómodamente al no saber de quién se trataba. —, me ayuda aquí en la librería, y de hecho, estábamos preparándonos, mañana tenemos un viaje.

—En serio, ¿a dónde?—Preguntó la Nana, de nuevo sospechosa.

—Ah, bueno. Mañana es 28 de Junio. Adam me pidió que lo acompañara al desfile.

—¡Siempre he querido ir!—Reaccionó entusiasmado el otro de cabello oscuro, siendo quién captaría la atención de todos ésta vez. —... Pero mis padres, bueno... No me dejarían ir ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—Mmmh...—Murmulló la mujer utilizando su indice para darse golpecitos en la sien, como si pensara en la mejor idea de su vida. —, Bueno, soy tu madre por estos días, y yo creo que deberíamos ir, sí a el Hermano Francis no le molesta que lo acompañemos.—y miró a Azirafel.

—Para nada—respondió el nombrado, sonriendo.

—Bueno, esta decidido. Más te vale elegir tu mejor prenda. No puedes ir luciendo cómo un licenciado.

y Warlock pareció estar muy avergonzado de que el otro joven en la habitación haya escuchado eso.

—Adam, ¿por qué no le explicas a Warlock lo que tenemos planeado para mañana?— Dijo Azirafel, regañando a la niñera con una mirada.

El mencionado asintió y tímidamente indicó al otro chico a dónde dirigirse. Ambos se retiraron, pero antes, Warlock miró a su Nanny, que le dedicó una mirada cómplice que sólo ambos podían entender. Adam no pudo verlo, pero Warlock murmulló con sus labios un "No".

Porque no quería que su madre temporal le diera citas.

—Oh, y Warlock—Llamó su niñera, sacando lo que era claramente un delineador de uno de los bolsillos de su largo abrigo. —, lo robe cuando tu madre no miraba, lo siento por no poder rescatar algo más valioso.

—... Siempre me gusto cómo te lo hacías. Gracias.

—Me lo enseñó el mejor de los mejores—Contestó.

—¿Freddie Mercury mismo?—Dijo en tono de broma, porque cuando era pequeño hacía la misma pregunta y obtenía la misma respuesta.

No creía que su niñera fuese tan vieja como para conocerlo, pero no se daba ni idea.

—Así es. Ahora ve, y no te conviertas en un mapache.

Una vez se retiraron, finalmente Azirafel pudo hablar con Crowley, que utilizaba su disfraz de Nanny Ashtoreth.

—¿Qué estas planeando? ¿Tienes que ver con lo que hicieron sus padres?

—No—Contestó ya con una voz no tan forzada. —, jamás le haría algo así.

—¿Entonces que fue eso?

—Nuestro niño nos necesitaba, Azirafel—Respondió.

—Se supone que no deberías tener ese tipo de conexión con humanos.

—Bueno—Arrugó la nariz mostrando que no estaba de acuerdo. —, pero tú nunca me delatarías, ¿verdad?

Azirafel ya no contestó y prefirió no discutir más porque sabía que tenía razón. Crowley también sabía que no tenía que hacer ese tipo de conexiones, pero, cuando lo vio mirar a la ventana anhelando las vidas ajenas, le recordó a sí mismo, y cómo él también a veces deseaba no haber existido nunca.


End file.
